


Kosto

by Beelsebutt



Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Seksiä, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, alaikäiset hahmot, synkistelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-10
Updated: 2006-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Kun Harryn jalat muuttuivat makaroneiksi ja Draco tanssi villiä ripaskaa, yhteinenlopeti loitsuimessai aikaan vain sen, että molempien taikasauvat lakkasivat toimimasta.FanFic100-haasteeseen: 22. Viholliset
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708429





	Kosto

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2006. Huom! Harry on ficissä vielä 16-vuotias, Draco on juuri täyttänyt 17. Sijoittuu kutoskirjan jälkeiseen aikaan.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Severus oli tuonut Dracon taloonsa Kehrääjänkujalle ja poistunut saman tien vastaamaan herransa kutsuun. Hän ei ollut katsonut tarpeelliseksi jättää Dracolle yhtään ruokaa, ja tämä olikin joutunut viettämään sangen epämukavan yön vanhassa, pölyisessä huoneessa. Dracolla oli nälkä, häntä paleli ja pelotti, sillä Voldemort ei varmasti tulisi olemaan tyytyväinen kun kuulisi, kuka oli loppujen lopuksi joutunut viemään tehtävän loppuun. Hän oli ollut niin varma, että ilta oli onnistunut täydellisesti. Dumbledore oli poissa, ja hän itse, henkilökohtaisesti, oli keksinyt keinon saada kuolonsyöjät Tylypahkaan. Mutta sitten rehtori oli palannut ennen aikojaan ja typerät rohkelikot hidastaneet kuolonsyöjien etenemistä siinä määrin, ettei linna ollut lähellekään vallattu. Siitä eteenpäin kaikki olikin mennyt täysin pieleen.

Hän kietoi nuhjuisen peitteen tiukemmin ympärilleen ja haki parempaa asentoa ohuella patjalla. Hän oli yrittänyt suurimman osan yöstä saada unen päästä kiinni. Aika kului vääjäämättä nopeammin, jos onnistui nukkumaan. Ja aina saattoi toivoa, ettei hänen unissaan tällä kertaa näkyisikään häilyviä, valkoisia kasvoja eikä punaisia silmiä. Sillä ne tuntuivat muuttaneen hänen tietoisuutensa reunamille. Valveilla ollessaankin hän saattoi säpsähtää, kun oli näkevinään Voldemortin silmäkulmastaan, tarkkailemassa.

Aamuyöllä ulkoa kuuluva rasahdus sai Dracon ponkaisemaan salamana pystyyn. Hän syöksähti ikkunalle ja katsoi pihalle, mutta näki vain valjussa valossa notkuvan aidan sekä sen harmaantuneen portin. Hetken hän kirosi Severuksen asuinpaikan syrjäisyyttä, kunnes huoneen ovi lennähti auki, ja olohuoneen ikkunan takaa nouseva aurinko rajasi pimeydestä hahmon, jolla oli kädessään taikasauva.

_"Lumos."_

Sauvan hehkumaan syttynyt kärki korosti paljastuneiden kasvojen piirteet uhkaaviksi.

"Potter?"

Dracon ilme muuttui pelokkaasta ensin yllättyneeksi, mutta alkoi nopeasti hakea tuttua ylimielistä hehkua. Se oli vain Potter, ei aurori.

"Minä", Harry sanoi yhteen puristettujen hampaidensa välistä.

"Miten löysit tänne?"

Draco tutkaili Potterin ilmeetöntä olemusta eikä oikein tiennyt, miten päin olla. Hän toivoi, ettei olisi jättänyt taikasauvaansa yöpöydälle, sillä Potter seisoi nyt hänen itsensä ja sängyn välissä. Luopio Kalkaros oli ilmeisesti myynyt Dracon sijainnin Killalle, mitään muuta selitystä hän ei keksinyt, mutta miksi Kilta oli lähettänyt vain Potterin?

Harry katsoi Malfoyta ja rekisteröi tämän sotkuisen olemuksen. Koskaan viimeisen kuuden vuoden aikana hän ei ollut nähnyt tätä noin huolittelemattomassa ulkoasussa, ja näky oli omiaan heiluttamaan hänen varmuuttaan. Mutta sitten hän muisti jälleen, miltä Dumbledore oli näyttänyt maatessaan hengettömänä varustusten edessä, ja teräväreunainen raivo sivalsi säälin pois.

"Se ei kuulu sinulle", hän murahti ja astui askeleen lähemmäs. "Luulit varmaan, että pääsisit Dumbledoren kuolemasta kuin koira veräjästä."

"En minä häntä tappanut!" Draco protestoi ja vilkuili kuumeisesti kohti sänkyä. Jos hän syöksyisi nopeasti, hän saattaisi ehtiä tainnuttaa Potterin ja päästä pakoon.

"Minä näin sinut!" Harry jyrähti ja astui aivan Malfoyn eteen. "Minäkin olin tornissa eilen."

Draco säikähti, sillä Potter näytti olevan tosissaan. Eikä Dracolla tällä kertaa ollut apujoukkoja tukenaan.

"Kuule, sinun pitää mennä etsimään Kalkaros, jos haluat juoda jonkun verta", Dracon ääni vingahti, ja häntä harmitti. "Sitä paitsi tiedän, ettet uskaltaisi tehdä minulle mitään."

"Minä en olisi noin varma, jos olisin sinä", Harry sanoi pahaenteisesti ja työnsi taikasauvansa Malfoyn kaulalle painaen niin lujaa, että tämän iho pingottui. "Minä en olisi siitä _ollenkaan_ varma, Malfoy!"

Draco hengitti pinnallisesti ja koetti estää ihoaan koskettamasta sauvan kärkeä. Hän yritti säilyttää ryhtinsä, mutta nojautui silti aavistuksen verran taaksepäin, poispäin sauvasta. Jännitys sai hänet hermostumaan, ja vaikka hän yritti kaikkensa, hän ei saanut hikipisaraa pysymään huokosessaan, vaan tunsi, kuinka se valui ohimolta leuankaarella ja tippui siitä alas. Harryn katse hairahtui seuraamaan pisaraa, ja Draco käytti tilaisuuden hyväkseen: hän riuhtaisi sauvan pois kaulaltaan ja syöksyi kohti Potteria.

Harry ampui säikähdyksestä valosuihkun seinään. Kipinät kimposivat harmaasta kivestä, ja hän kaatui Malfoyn painosta lattialle. Hän loukkasi kyynärpäänsä kipeästi, mutta ei päästänyt sauvastaan irti.

Draco syöksähti kohti yöpöytää, haki liukuvauhtia sängynpeitteeltä ja sai kun saikin sauvan käteensä. Hän heitti lennosta tainnutustaian kohti Potteria, mutta tämä oli valmistautunut ja ehti suojata itsensä kilpiloitsulla. Hetken aikaa manaukset poukkoilivat pitkin poikin huonetta, kun kaksi vihamiestä yritti vuoron perään päästä niskan päälle ja saada toisen talttumaan.

Kun Harryn jalat muuttuivat makaroneiksi ja Draco tanssi villiä ripaskaa, yhteinen _lopeti loitsuimes_ sai aikaan vain sen, että molempien taikasauvat lakkasivat toimimasta. Hetken aikaa he ravistelivat sauvojaan, kunnes nakkasivat ne nurkkaan ja hyökkäsivät toisiaan kohti.

"Päästä irti!" Draco huusi, kun Potterin nyrkki repi hänen hiuksiaan.

"Luovuta jo!" Harry ärjäisi, kun Malfoy väänsi hänen kättään epänormaaliin asentoon.

Harry kampesi heidät sängylle, riuhtaisi kätensä vapaaksi ja painoi Malfoyn aloilleen. Draco yritti kiemurrella vapaaksi, mutta ei päässyt liikkumaan. Potterin käsi painoi kipeästi hänen rintaansa ja jalka kiveksiä, ja hänestä tuntui, että pienikin liike sai tuskan moninkertaistumaan. Hän sihahti äänekkäästi.

Harry tuijotti tuuman päässä olevia kasvoja, joiden ivallista virnistystä hän oli joutunut sietämään monen vuoden ajan. Harmaat silmät olivat siristyneet uhmasta ja vihasta ja nihkeä iho sekä tummat silmänaluset kielivät viimeaikaisesta jännityksestä. Harryn katse lipui kiukusta punertaville huulille, jotka olivat raollaan päästäen kiihtyneen hengityksen kulkemaan. Hän jäi tuijottamaan huulia.

"Mitä nyt, Potter, etkö uskalla?" Draco kuiskasi vaimeasti.

Harryn katse singahti silmiin, jotka näyttivät hämmentävän erilaisilta kuin ennen. Poissa oli vihainen katse, tilalle oli laskeutunut hieman ihmettelevä, mutta oudon melankolinen pohjavire. Harry ei ollut nähnyt Malfoylla koskaan sellaista katsetta. Toisaalta hän ei ollut koskaan kiinnittänytkään erityistä huomiota siihen, miltä tämän silmät näyttivät.

"Uskalla mitä?" hän mutisi ja koetti selvittää ajatuksiaan.

"Suudella minua", Draco sanoi välinpitämättömästi. Jos hän saisi heilautettua Potterin tasapainoa, hän saisi varmasti napattua taikasauvan itselleen. Loitsun olisi pitänyt jo lakata vaikuttamasta.

Harry pärskähti. "Oletko hullu? Miksi ihmeessä tahtoisin suudella sinua?" Hän kiristi otettaan ja painoi Malfoyta syvemmälle pehmeän patjan uumeniin. Draco irvisti kipua, mutta naurahti heti päälle.

"Minä näin katseesi, Potter. Et ole ensimmäinen, joka on katsonut minua noin."

Harry puristi suunsa tiukaksi viivaksi. "Olet sairas, Malfoy."

Harry ei aikonut myöntää mitään. Kaiken täytyi johtua järkyttävästä kokemuksesta sekä väsymyksestä. Hän oli tehnyt väsymättä töitä saadakseen jäljitettyä Severuksen asuinpaikan. Hän oli onnistunut myös harhauttamaan Hermionen ja Ronin, jotta pääsisi kohtaamaan Malfoyn yksin. Tällä kertaa hän ei tyytyisi jakamaan oikeutta ministeriön tai edes Killan kautta. Tällä kertaa hän hoitelisi Malfoyn aivan itse. Mutta mitä kauemmin hän odotti, sitä vaikeammaksi kaikki muuttui. Kun hän oli rynnännyt huoneeseen ja nähnyt Malfoyn ilman taikasauvaa, hän oli miltei lausunut anteeksiantamattoman kirouksen. Ja hän oli varma, että tällä kertaa kirous olisi toiminut. Mutta nyt...

"Äh, nouse ylös Malfoy."

Harry perääntyi jaloilleen ja etsi taikasauvaansa katseellaan. Hän yhytti sen nurkasta vieressään musta, kapea sauva, jonka kädensijassa oli koristeleikkauksia. Harry poimi molemmat käteensä, mutta ne olivat edelleen pelkkiä puukalikoita; loitsu vaikutti yhä.

Draco nousi istualleen sängyn laidalle ja hieroi niskaansa kohdasta, josta Potter oli puristanut. Hän vilkaisi pikaisesti ovea, mutta huomasi, ettei pakomahdollisuutta ollut, sillä Potter oli asettunut nojaamaan selkä sitä vasten.

"Odotamme täällä, kunnes kiltalaiset saapuvat", Harry sanoi lyhyesti ja kiinnitti katseensa ikkunasta paljastuvaan valolatvaiseen metsään.

"Ellei Kalkaros ehdi ensin", Draco sähähti ja suki hiuksiaan hermostuneena. "Hän ottaa sinulta luulot pois, Potter."

"Kalkarosta sinun on turha odottaa", Harry tuhahti alentuvasti.

Dracon naama venähti. "Missä hän sitten on?" hän kysyi ennen kuin ehti estää itseään.

Harry pakotti itsensä naurahtamaan. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, missä Kalkaros oli, mikä oli itsessään sangen pelottava ajatus. Jos Kalkaros yllättäisi hänet omasta kodistaan, häntä ei pelastaisi enää mikään. Kalkaros oli murhannut kylmäverisesti Dumbledoren huolimatta tämän aneluista ja tekisi epäilemättä saman hänelle — ellei sitten luovuttaisi hänet Voldemortille. Hänen arpeaan pisteli ajatuskin Voldemortista, mutta hän ei jaksanut enää välittää kivusta.

"Senhän sinä haluaisit tietää."

Draco katseli Potteria silmät sirrillään. Tämähän ärsytti häntä tahallaan!

"Anna minulle minun taikasauvani", Draco määräsi ja ojensi kättään.

"Luuletko minua tyhmäksi?" Harry naurahti tällä kertaa aidosti, mutta kiirehti jatkamaan, kun huomasi Malfoyn alkavan tosissaan vastata hänen kysymykseensä. "En todellakaan aio antaa sinulle sauvaa, ääliö."

Draco tuhahti ja nousi jaloilleen. Hän käveli tietoisen ylväänä ohi ikkunan, mutta kurkisti vaivihkaa ulos. Aamuauer peitti niityn, eikä missään liikkunut yhtikäs mitään. Hän oli täysin yksin hullun Potterin armoilla.

Hän puri huultaan ja koetti miettiä, miten saisi Potterin jallitettua päästämään hänet vapaaksi, mutta ei keksinyt keinoa. Ainakaan sellaista, missä hän ei joutuisi tappelemaan sauvastaan. Turhautuneena hän istui sängylle ja tuki itsensä tyynyn avulla päätyä vasten. Jos hänen täytyisi odottaa Kiltaa, hän voisi hyvin tehdä sen mukavalta paikalta. Istukoon Potter lattialla.

Huone kirkastui päivän valjetessa, ja lattia tuntui Harryn takamuksen alla hetki hetkeltä kovemmalta. Hän vaihtoi huomaamatta asentoa ja nojasi päätään oveen. Satunnaiset yritykset saada taikasauva toimimaan olivat turhia, ja hänen ajatuksensa alkoivat vääjäämättä harhailla. Yö oli ollut pitkä, ja hän oli joutunut rämpimään märässä metsässä sekä kuuntelemaan lukemattomia keskusteluja näkymättömyysviittansa alla. Hän haukotteli leveästi ja risti kätensä puuskaan. Mitähän Ron ja Hermione tekivät juuri nyt? Osaisivatko he laskea yhteen yksi ynnä yksi ja hälyttää Killan hänen peräänsä? Ehkäpä hänen pitäisi tutkia talo, sillä saattoihan olla, että Kalkaros oli piilottanut pöllön jonnekin, ja hän saisi lähetettyä avunpyynnön Remukselle. Tämä ymmärtäisi, miksi hän oli lähtenyt salaa.

Malfoy nyki peittoa ylleen, ja Harry tajusi tämän nukahtaneen sängylle. Ehkäpä hänkin voisi lepuuttaa silmiään hetkisen ennen tarkastusta, kunhan ei vain nukahtaisi. Ja minne Malfoy huoneesta muutenkaan pääsisi karkaamaan, kun hän nojasi oveen? Ei tämä ainakaan hyppäisi ikkunasta ilman taikasauvaa, niin hullu ei ollut edes Malfoy.

Hän nukahti miltei heti välittämättä vähääkään hankalasta asennostaan.

Draco odotti kunnes oli varma, että Potterin hengityksen tasaantuminen todella tarkoitti tämän nukahtaneen. Hän vilkaisi varovasti ovelle, missä Potter könötti kaapuunsa kietoutuneena, pää rinnukselle nuokahtaneena, ja kömpi ylös varoen natisuttamasta sänkyä. Hän hiipi hiljaa ikkunalle ja huomasi saman kuin Potter ilmeisesti jo aikaa sitten; hyppääminen oli mahdoton ajatus. Sitä paitsi ikkunan avaaminen herättäisi Potterin, joten ovi oli hänen ainoa pakokeinonsa. Mutta saisiko hän sen auki ilman, että herättäisi vahtinsa? Hän ei uskonut, että päihittäisi Potteria painissa, kun ei ollut sitä tehnyt edelliselläkään kerralla. Potter oli liian fyysinen, hän puolestaan oli jättänyt tappelut aina Crabbelle ja Goylelle. Kerrankin hänellä oli miltei ikävä idioottikaksikkoa, sillä nyt heistä olisi todellakin ollut hyötyä. Valitettavasti Crabbe ja Goyle olivat tainnuttuneet miltei heti taistelun alettua ja jääneet kiinni, kun rohkelikot olivat nousseet vastarintaan kuolonsyöjiä vastaan. Hän oli omillaan.

Potter nuokkui ehkä hitusen enemmän saranain puolella, joten Draco päätti yrittää raottaa ovea. Kai Potter oli väsynyt, oli varmasti nukkunut vielä vähemmän kuin hän itse.

Hän irvisti, kun ovennuppi kirahti hänen kätensä alla, mutta jatkoi päättäväisesti sen kääntämistä. Ovi avautui tuuman, sitten kaksi, eikä Potter ollut vieläkään herännyt. Nyt ovi oli jo muutaman tuuman raollaan, ja Draco arveli jo mahtuvansa ujuttautumaan ulos. Hän veti vatsansa litteäksi ja pusersi itseään kohti vapautta, mutta sai aikaan vain sen, että työnsi ovella Potteria niin paljon kumoon, että tämä heräsi säpsähtäen.

Seurasi pysähtynyt hetki, kun Draco näki Potterin heräävän, ja Harry puolestaan tajusi Malfoyn miltei päässeen karkuun.

Draco ponnisti selkänsä ovenkarmiin ja työnsi ovea kaikin voimin kohti Potteria. Hän syöksähti kohti portaikkoa, mutta oli liian hidas. Harryn sormet litistyivät kipeästi matalan oven alle, mutta hänen refleksinsä olivat liian harjaantuneet, jotta hän olisi jäänyt pahasti Malfoysta jälkeen. Yksi syöksyloikka, ja hän sai napattua tämän nilkasta ja vedettyä tämän rähmälleen lautalattialle.

Potterin ote oli kipakka, eivätkä Dracon kädet yltäneet tarttumaan portaikon kaiteesta. Hänen kyntensä raapivat räsymaton ruttuun, kun Potter veti häntä vääjäämättä takaisin, kohti ovea.

"Sinä et — äh — minulta — karkaa — Malfoy!" Harry puhisi ja taklasi jälleen kerran Malfoyn alleen. Draco rimpuili itsensä selälleen ja koetti potkia Potteria päältään.

"Päästä irti! Sinulla ei ole mitään oikeutta..." Draco ehti vinkaista, mutta sitten Potterin kyynärvarsi puristi hänen kaulaansa, eikä hänen henkensä enää kulkenut. Malfoyn nyrkit takoivat Harryn kylkiä ja tämän naama punehtui siinä määrin, että Harry höllensi hivenen otettaan. Ei hän loppujen lopuksi halunnut tappaa Malfoyta — ei enää. Hän oli jo asennoitunut näkevänsä tämän nöyryytettynä ja häväistynä, elinkautiseen tuomittuna, sekä itsensä todistamassa Dumbledoren murhayritystä. Harry miltei hymyili autuaana eikä ehtinyt huomata, että Malfoyn kädet olivat jääneet vapaiksi. Yhtäkkiä toinen niistä sujahti heidän väliinsä ja etsiytyi hänen etumukselleen.

"Mitä sinä teet?!" Harry älähti ja ahmaisi henkeä. Hän ei ollut tajunnut, että oli aivan kovana, mutta selvästi Malfoy oli huomannut sen.

"Kas, kas, mitäs täältä löytyy", Draco naljaili. Hän oli onnistunut työntämään Potterin kaavun pois tieltä ja tarttumaan reilulla otteella tämän puoliseisokista. "Vieläkö väität minua sairaaksi?"

Harry ei ehtinyt vastata, sillä Malfoyn peukalo oli löytänyt hänen peniksensä kärjen alta juuri sen herkän paikan, jonka koskeminen tuntui paremmalta kuin kymmenen tupamestaruuden voitto. Hänen suustaan karkasi värisevä huokaus, ja hän työnsi vaistomaisesti lanteitaan Malfoyn kättä vasten.

"Potter tykkää käsipelistä, etkö tykkääkin?" Draco nuolaisi huuliaan ja veteli Potterin kalua rytmikkäästi. Hän tunsi kiihottuvansa itsekin ja puski itseään Potterin reittä vasten. Potter eteni nopeasti lähelle kliimaksia, ja Dracon käsi muuttui liukkaaksi kaikesta eritteestä. Hän nopeutti tahtia entisestään.

"Näytä, miten sankaripojat ampuvat", hän sihahti silmät välähtäen.

Harry tuli ja huusi, ja hänen huutonsa kaikui tyhjässä talossa. Hän lysähti nytkien lattialle Malfoyn viereen ja huohotti tämän kaulaan. Hänen päässään jyskytti kuuma veri, mutta yhtään järkevää ajatusta sieltä ei löytynyt. Suloinen raukeus valtasi hänen raajansa, mutta yllättäen Malfoyn käsi repi hänen hiuksiaan.

"Ehei, Potter, nyt et nukahda!"

Harry kurtisti kulmiaan. Hän ei ymmärtänyt mistä oli kyse, ennen kuin Malfoy vei hänen kätensä omalle etumukselleen. Hänen silmänsä rävähtivät ammolleen, kun Malfoy avasi näppärästi kaapunsa ja asetti hänen sormensa omalle elimelleen.

"Sinun vuorosi", Draco sanoi kirahti, kun hän puristi Potterin käden peniksensä ympärille ja veti malliksi pari kertaa.

Harry käänsi päätään niin, että näki Malfoyn kasvot, ja liikutti kättään. Hän katsoi lumoutuneena tämän laajenevia sieraimia, yhteen puristettuja silmäluomia ja raollaan olevaa suuta. Hän pinnisti kuuloaan, ja kuuli Malfoyn hokevan jotain sanaa. Hän kurottui hieman lähemmäs.

"...lujempaa... lujempaa... lujempaa..."

Harry puristi Malfoyn kalua hieman kovempaa ja tuijotti tätä. Hän ei ollut ikinä nähnyt ketään tuossa tilassa. Hän ei ollut koskaan tyydyttänyt muita kuin itsensä, ja nyt hän teki kaikkensa, että Malfoy laukeaisi. Ja vaikka hänen päänsä alkoikin jo selvitä, hän ei jättäisi hommaansa kesken. Sitä ei ansainnut edes Malfoy. Ja oikeastaan hän oli utelias näkemään, mitä tapahtuisi.

Draco tarrasi Potteria rinnuksista ja puski itseään tätä vasten, kunnes pienen hetken päästä valitti suureen ääneen. Harry tunsi märän laikun vatsaansa vasten, mutta ei lopettanut kätensä liikettä, ennen kuin Malfoy avasi silmänsä ja retkahti takaisin lattialle.

Harry painoi poskensa pölyiseen mattoon ja pyyhki kätensä kaapuunsa. Hän oli neuvoton. Mitä ihmettä hän nyt tekisi? Hän yritti rauhoittua, sillä Malfoyn laukeamisen katsominen oli saanut hänet jälleen kiihottumaan. Hän koetti keskittyä ajattelemaan sitä, että Malfoy oli vihollinen ja hänen vankinsa. Ajatus ei ehtinyt juurtua hänen mieleensä, kun Malfoy nousi istumaan ja siitä jaloilleen. Hän oli jo sulkenut kaapunsa ja pyyhkinyt niistä pahimmat pölyt pois, kun Harry vasta kompuroi jaloilleen.

"Se oli — mielenkiintoista, Potter", Malfoy sanoi välinpitämättömällä äänellä ja suki hiuksensa korvansa taakse. "Nyt annat minulle sauvani ja menet huoneeseen odottamaan, kunnes kaikkoonnun."

Harry ei ollut uskoa korviaan. Draco katseli hänen hämmentynyttä ilmettään hetken ja pyöräytti sitten silmiään.

"Oletko kuuro, Potter? Anna minulle sauvani ja mene makuuhuoneeseen!"

"Mitä oikein kuvittelet..." Harry aloitti, mutta Malfoyn sormi painui hänen huulilleen.

"Potter, Potter. Sovitaan näin, että sinä annat minulle taikasauvani takaisin, ja minä lupaan olla kertomatta pienestä seikkailustamme kenellekään."

Sanojen merkitys uppoutui Harryn tajuntaan, ja hänen vatsanpohjaansa jysähti lyijynraskas möykky. Malfoy odotti hetken ja ojensi sitten taas kättään.

"Sauva."

Harry empi vielä tovin, mutta ojensi sitten sauvan Malfoyn käteen ja lysähti istumaan seinää vasten. Hän painoi kasvonsa käsiinsä eikä katsonut, kun Malfoy laskeutui rauhallisesti raput alas ja katosi ovesta pihamaalle.

Malfoy oli saanut kostonsa.


End file.
